La princesse oubliée
by Dessa-lor
Summary: Dans le monde du jour, Yuuki est une lycéenne ordinaire, qui a été adopté à quinze ans et qui a perdu tout souvenir de son passé. Mais tout bascule le jour où elle déménage et qu'elle rencontre un homme qui dit tout savoir d'elle et qui peut l'aider... Dans le monde de la nuit, Kaname cherche désespérément sa princesse disparue et la retrouve mais sans souvenirs...
1. Chapter 1

Je n'aime pas déménager, c'est pour ça que ma sœur a sauté de joie quand on a appris qu'on allait réellement déménagé. Puéril et mesquin, car mes parents furent soulagés de la réaction de Yumi. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions dans un coin paumé, un petit village dont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé. Mais après avoir passé la pancarte avec le nom dessus, j'ai eu comme un frisson, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il me semblait assez froid et mystérieux. Des gens habillaient dans un style vestimentaire... spécial : Jeans, chaps, bottes, chemises, longs manteaux en cuirs marrons ou noirs et parfois même un chapeau de cow-boy.

Nous arrivâmes devant une assez grande maison et quelconque. A peine descendu de la voiture ma sœur bondit de joie et me cassa les oreilles.

« Grand jardin! Yumi veut aller jouer dans le grand jardin ! S'écria t-elle.

\- Oui, Yuyu, tu vas y aller, Yuuki va t'accompagner, n'est ce pas ma chérie ? Me demanda ma mère un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Et voilà ! Pourquoi c'était toujours à moi de me coltiner cette enquiquineuse, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pour que mes parents ne l'aient pas dans les pattes. Oui, ça devait être ça. Yumi était déjà partit que je commençais à peine à faire un pas. Je parcourais le jardin qui était en réalité une véritable prairie avec une belle rivière séparant notre nouvelle demeure de nos voisins. Je retrouva Yumi derrière la maison, sur la terrasse. Je me posa sur l'un des banc à proximité et détacha le médaillon autour de mon cou. Enfin la moitié de médaillon, il en manqué une partie. Celle que j'avais était en forme de parchemin avec écrit : Y dessus. Il m'avait été offert quand j'étais toute petite et je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir où était l'autre moitié.

Ma sœur me sortit de mes songes en me tirant la manche.

Les déménageurs nous ramenèrent nos meubles et papa nous appela pour qu'on vienne les aider. Je préférais largement déplacer de gros meubles plutôt que de rester une minute de plus avec l'asticot !

« - Attends papa, on joue encore un peu ! Lui répondit ma petite sœur.

\- Non, on attends pas ! » Répliquais-je en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers la porte d'entrée.

A la fin de la soirée, tout était déballé. J'avais pris la chambre à l'étage, elle était plus grande et avait vue sur l'immense prairie derrière la maison. Le premier étage n'était constitué que d'une chambre, une salle de bain et un escalier menant au grenier au fond du couloir. Ma sœur dormait en bas à côté de la chambre de nos parents.

Après le dîner et la douche, je me glissa dans mon lit. J'avais, moi-même, choisi l'emplacement de chaque objet. Le lit près de la fenêtre, horizontalement, de sorte que je puisse voir la porte, au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de s'infiltrer dans ma chambre, quant à mon armoire et mon bureau, ils étaient à l'opposé. Mes vêtements à droite, mon travail à gauche, bien que je ne travaillais pas souvent, au plus grand dam de mes parents.

Ce soir-là, je m'endormis difficilement. L'étrange sensation que j'avais en entrant dans le village m'assaillit de nouveau. J'avais l'impression étrange d'être observée.

Il regardait la fenêtre mais ce n'était pas l'extérieur qu'il voyait, c'était elle. La fleur de sa vie, la précieuse et unique fleur, laquelle s'était enfuie et perdue afin de s'en aller loin du monde où il vivait. Elle avait tout oublié. Lui, n'avait rien oublié de ses cheveux de soie aussi noirs que les siens, ses yeux perlés qui ne regardaient que lui, à cette époque. Et puis le destin a fait que... Et elle est partie seule. Il avait perdu, il l'avait perdu.

Un autre homme le sortit de sa rêverie.

« - Ça y est, ils ont emménagé au village. Ça a été difficile pour l'agent immobilier de les convaincre de prendre absolument une de tes maisons. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que cette famille emménage ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« - Ça doit être très important pour que tu donne une de tes résidences secondaires. »

Il se retourna vers son ami.

« - Ils m'ont volé quelqu'un qui m'appartient. Et je tiens à la reprendre coûte que coûte. »


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveilla la boule au ventre. Le réveil sonnait et comme il a toujours le beau rôle dans ma journée, il se prit le mur pour la énième fois. Je me demandais comment ça se faisait qu'il soit toujours en vie ? Bref, je me levais, m'habillais, me coiffais, descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner, remontais, pris mon sac et partit à la volée avant que ma mère ne me demande d'emmener Yumi à l'école en chemin. Mon lycée se trouve à proximité de la montagne, car, oui, le relief est plutôt montagneux ici.

Je me retrouvais devant le gros portail du lycée, sauf que ce n'en était pas un. Dans la pierre taillée de l'entrée où quelques élèves s'empressaient d'aller, on pouvait lire : « ACADEMIE CROSS ». Me serais-je trompée ? Pourtant l'uniforme qu'on m'avait envoyé dès mon inscription correspondait aux autres. Donc j'entrai. On pouvait apercevoir un attroupement près d'une grille d'un énorme porche en pierre comme l'entrée. Des panneaux avec des noms étaient inscrits et l'on pouvait entendre des cris de joie ou de déception.

« - On est dans la même classe !

\- Oh, non , je suis toute seule ! »

Ce genre de chose. Je m'approchais et aperçu mon nom. J'étais dans la classe C1 et mon prof principal se nommait Monsieur Inari. Je n'en attendais pas plus et rentra dans le plus grand bâtiment où tous les élèves allaient. Je connaissais ma salle, la 102, je pense que c'est au premier étage, non ?

Bingo ! Des papiers étaient scotchés à chaque porte de chaque salle, dessus, il y avait des dessins d'enfants bizarres avec marqué : « Bienvenue, mes chers petits élèves, dans ma chère Académie, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien et ferez du tout bon travail. Le directeur Crooosss !

PS : Voici la salle 102, avec Monsieur Inari, responsable de la classe C1 »

Ok, alors soit j'ai un proviseur taré soit c'est une blague. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que ma deuxième suggestion est la bonne.

J'entrais dans la salle, m'installais et restais silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'un homme blond et de petite taille entra à son tour et nous dit de nous asseoir.

« - Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que votre entrée à cette prestigieuse Académie est une chance inouïe tant il est rare d'être accepté. » Commença t-il d'un solennel.

Ah bon ? Moi, j'y étais entré sans aucune difficulté pourtant, enfin je crois. Il faudra que j'en parle à mes parents.

« - L'examen d'entrée est classé parmi les plus dures du Japon et votre réussite fait preuve de votre dur travail. Alors soyez-en digne ! Faites honneur à notre Académie ! »

Quel examen d'entré ?! J'ai rien fait du tout ! Ou la la, ça sent le roussi, pourvu que je ne me sois pas trompé. Non pourtant, j'ai bien vu mon nom sur le tableau d'affichage. C'est quoi cette histoire !

« - Bien, voici votre emploi du temps : Petit déjeuner dès six heures trente, vos premiers cours se dérouleront à huit heures piles, aucun retard toléré ! Pause à dix heures d'une demie heure et pause à midi d'une heure. Les cours se termineront à dix-huit heures et vous devrez immédiatement rentrer dans votre pavillon. Couvre-feu à vingt heures. »

Eh ben , je crois que je vais vite regretter.

« - Et pour les externes, monsieur ? » S'exclama une élève.

« - J'allais y venir, continua le professeur. Pour les externes, ils doivent être présents une demie heure avant la première de cours, rentreront chez eux, le midi et le soir. D'autre questions ? »

Moi, j'en ai une. Qui va me sortir de cet enfer ?

« - Non ? Je vous distribue vos emplois du temps et vous pouvez filez dans vos chambres ou rentrez chez vous. »

Puis il s'en alla.

Je ne rentrai pas chez moi directement, avant je voulais voir le proviseur, enfin le directeur de l'Académie. Je crois que j'ai un petit soucis. Je monta donc à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau et toqua jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me dise d'entrée.

Apparemment il avait l'air normal, je m'attendais à voir un type en costard cravate mais non. Il y avait un autre homme avec lui, beaucoup plus jeune et taciturne, à première vue. Il était grand et avait un visage qui m'était familier. Ridicule, je ne l'ai jamais vu étant donné que je viens de l'autre bout du pays.

« - Bonjour, euh... monsieur le directeur, je ne vous dérange pas ? Demandais-je essayant de caché mon trouble.

\- Yuuki ! Absolument pas ! Répondit-il en faisant un grand sourire. »

J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter là ? Comment connaissait il mon nom ? Il ne va quand même pas apprendre le nom de tous ses élèves ! Si ?

« - Euh... Je voulais vous parler de...

\- Viens ! Viens t'asseoir ! Me dit-il en désignant un siège devant son bureau. »

Je ne me fis pas prier. L'autre homme était debout, je n'osais pas le regarder. Il ne disait rien.

« - Je t'écoute !

\- Euh... je crois qu'il y a un problème avec mon inscription.

\- Tiens ? Et quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, mon professeur principal nous a parlé d'un examen d'entrée que je n'ai pas fait et d'une inscription difficile, or je ne me souviens pas d'examen et je ne pense que mes parents se seraient cassé la tête pour une simple inscription à un lycée et pire encore, une Académie.

\- J'ai ici une inscription spéciale pour toi » affirme t-il en prenant dans sa main un dossier qu'il me donna.

Je le feuilleta et découvrit qu'en effet, quelqu'un avait facilité mon inscription. Je relevai ma tête vers lui.

« - Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demandais-je.

\- Ça veut dire qu'un de mes amis t'a à la bonne, répondit-il tout sourire.

\- C'est ridicule, monsieur le directeur » souffla le garçon avant de passer la porte et de s'en aller.

C'était étrange, c'est vrai, mais je me demandais bien qui ça pouvait être.

« - Qui est -ce ? Lui demandais-je alors. Est ce que je pourrais le voir ? »

Le directeur eu une moue contrit.

« - J'en doute, à mon avis il viendra vers toi de lui même.

\- Est ce que je le connais ?

\- Oui, bien sur ! Mais tu verras je n'en dit pas plus. Maintenant sors j'ai du travail. »

Je me levai, m'inclinai puis partis.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le directeur entra dans la pièce noire.

« - Bonsoir ! Salua t-il. »

L'homme se retourna et le fixa d'un air sombre.

« - Cesse de crier, grommela t-il. On entend à des kilomètres.

\- J'espère bien ! Ria le directeur. Toujours aussi de bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! »

L'autre ne répondit pas.

« - Ça tombe bien je viens t'apporter de bonne nouvelle !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Yuuki est entrée à l'Académie ! Elle s'est doutée de quelque chose, évidemment, et elle voudrait te rencontrer ! C'est pas génial ?! S'exclama le directeur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas génial du tout. Si elle cherche me voir. Tous ces souvenirs vont resurgir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ? »

Une fois de plus, il ne répliqua pas et contenta de se tourner vers la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce, pour admirer la pleine lune. Ce qui lui fit revivre des souvenirs heureux et nostalgiques.

**Flash back **

_« - Regarde grand frère, la lune est magnifique ! S'écria une jeune fille. »_

_Il s'approcha de la fenêtre où elle était et prit sa sœur par la taille afin de l'avoir tout contre lui._

_« - C'est vrai. Comme le jour où tu es née, déclara t-il._

_\- Vraiment ?! Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît grand frère ! »_

_Il lui sourit. C'était tellement rare quand il souriait. Elle en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement puis il débuta le récit de sa naissance._

_« - C'était une nuit comme celle-ci, calme et lumineuse. La nuit où tes parents m'ont donné la plus belle étoile que je n'ai jamais vu, la nuit de ta naissance. »_

_Elle sourit à son tour et ne cessait de le fixer des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux tellement, elle l'aimait._

_« - Je venais d'arriver au manoir, lorsqu'on m'annonça que ma sœur était née et que je pouvais aller la voir. Je ne me fis pas prier et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de ta mère encore exténuée et couverte de sueur mais elle souriait, heureuse de t'avoir dans ses bras. Quand je suis arrivée, quand ton regard s'est posée sur moi, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras et tu m'as sourit, comme tu le fait maintenant. Tu étais mirifique, tu l'es et tu le seras toujours. »_

_Une larme coula sur le visage de sa sœur, touchée et heureuse. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, ne cessant de profiter de leur éternité, ne sachant de quoi était fait l'avenir, ils passèrent leur plus belle nuit ensemble._

**End of flash back**

Et il ne cessait de penser à elle. Toutes les nuits, toutes les heures et à chaque secondes, il se remémorait les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Et c'était comme ça depuis plus de dix ans, depuis qu'on lui avait enlevé de force.


End file.
